Behind the window
by Hikari kireina
Summary: Orang itu selalu berada disitu, dibalik jendela perpustakaan. Melihat, mengawasi, dan membuatku merasa aman. Keberadaannya yang misterius yang membuatku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak ku ketahui siapa.


BEHIND THE WINDOW

Summary : Orang itu selalu berada disitu, dibalik jendela perpustakaan. Melihat, mengawasi, dan membuatku merasa aman. Keberadaannya yang misterius yang membuatku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak ku ketahui siapa.

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku merupakan salah satu orang diantara sekian banyak orang yang terpilih menjalani pendidikan S-1 ku di Jepang. Kalian tentu tahu jepang bukan, Negara indah dengan penduduk nya yang menakjubkan. Jepang adalah Negara nomor 1 yang ingin ku kunjungi setelah sukses, itu adalah pemikiranku dulu. Iseng-iseng mengikuti Beasiswa Pendidikan ke jepang, ternyata aku terpilih, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban terbesar kedua dalam hidupku. Kenapa kedua? Karena yang pertama adalah DIA.

Awal semester baru tahun 2013 aku memulai pendidikan ku dijepang, tentu bukan perkara mudah, aku harus menyesuaikan semuanya. Dimulai dari bahasa, kebiasaan, sikap, dan mungkin kalau ku sebutkan satu per satu fanfic ini hanya akan full berisi tentang segala sesuatu yang harus ku sesuaikan. Saat ini adalah bulan oktober tahun 2014, udara yang berhembus cukup dingin, maklum saja ini sudah mendekati winter. Beasiswa yang ku terima cukup untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari, atau dalam kata lain pas-pasan. Jadi untuk menambah penghasilan aku berkerja part time disebuah kafe yang cukup ramai dipinggiran kota.

Hari itu adalah hari Rabu saat shif malam ku menjaga kafe dan menjadi waitress. Hari ini pelanggan juga cukup ramai, dan seperti sebelumnya pekerjaanku juga biasa-biasa saja. Meskipun kejadiannya seperti mala mini, ada seorang pelanggan wanita yang memesan Capuchino Ice, dan saat aku mengantar kemeja tempat wanita itu, wanita tersebut marah dan mengatakan bahwa dia memasan Hot Capuchino. Tentu saja terjadi perdebatan antara aku dan wanita tersebut. Hingga menejer kafe dating melarai dan berakhir dengan aku yang dipecar. Benar-benar malam yang sial. Tapi kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat mengingat tempramen ku yang tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang siapapun dia berlaku seenaknya.

Pada saat aku keluar dari kafe, disitulah seseorang menghampiriku dan memberikan kartu nama. "Uchiha Fugaku" dari Uchiha Corp. itulah yang ku baca dari kartu nama tersebut. Orang yang memberiku kartu nama, seorang pria bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi mengatakan bahwa tuan Fugaku menawariku sebuah pekerjaan. Tentu saja aku tergiur, siapa sih yang tidak tahu Uchiha Corp. perusahaan terbesar dijepang serta keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat.

Sampainya di _apato_ sejenis kontarakan, aku menyelami lagi kegiatan yang kulakukan hari ini. Apa saja yang sudah kulakukan sehingga aku bisa ditawari pekerjaan oleh seorang Uchiha. Menurut yang dikatakan Hatake-san, Fugaku-sama sedang berada dalam kafe saat perkelahianku dengan wanita gila itu terjadi. Dan Hatake-san mengatakan bahwa Fugaku-sama tertarik dengan sikapku. Yah, ini pertama kalinya ada yang tertarik dengan tempramentalku yang buruk. Dan tanpa perlu berlama-lama akupun terlarut dalam alam mimpi dan menunggu hari Esok dimana semua nya akan dimulai.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ambil pusing apapun pekerjaan yang akan diberikan padaku, yah termasuk yang satu ini yaitu menjadi MAID pribadi anak satu-satunya Fugaku-sama, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Menurut penjelasan Kakashi-san, aku memanggilnya begitu karena Kakashi-san sendiri yang menyuruhku menurutnya dia masih muda dan tidak menyukai panggilan Formal dengan memanggil nama depan. Menurut Kakashi-san, Sasuke-sama memiliki sifat Uchiha kebanyakan yaitu dingin, kolot, muka datar, dan embel-embelnya, yang aku sendiri sudah bisa membayangkannya. Kakashi-san mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki hak istimewa yaitu tidak perlu takut pada Sasuke-sama. Awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, menurut Kakashi-san lagi, Sasuke-sama sangat menjengkelkan atau begitulah yang kutangkap dari penjelasan Kakashi-san yang panjang dikali lebar. Sasuke-sama, sejak meninggalnya Uchiha Itachi-sama yaitu kakak kandungnya menjadi semakin susah diatur atau dalam bahasa lain Out of Uchiha. Itulah sebabnnya salah satu langkah yang diambil oleh Fugaku-sama yaitu mencari maid yang bisa menertibkan Sasuke-sama dan tidak takut padanya.

Kesan pertama ku pada Sasuke-sama adalah dia merupakan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling Sexy. Ehm. Maksudnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling tampan. Lihat saja tubuh atletis dibawah Piyama tidurnya yang terbuka kancing atasnya tersebut, serta rambut acak-acakan ditambah lagi kulit putih mulus nya. Stop. Sepertinya aku mulai terpengaruh Sihir Ketampanan Uchiha, atau begitulah para maid disini mengatakannya. Menurut penjelasan Kakashi-san lagi, hal pertama yang harus kulakukan yaitu membangunkan Sasuke-sama. Menurut Kakashi-san lagi dan lagi, Sasuke-sama sulit dibangunkan, ini adalah salah satu diantara sekian banyak alasan para maid tidak betah menjadi maid pribadinya Sasuke-sama. Tapi tentunya hal mudah seperti ini bisa ku lakukan, jangan panggil aku Haruno Sakura jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hal pertama yang perlu kulakukan yaitu membuka tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Tapi sepertinya yang satu ini tidak berhasil, dan tentunya lagi aku masih mempunyai hal kedua yang perlu kulakukan, yaitu Air. _Hahahaha_ evil sound. Aku tertawa dalam hati mengingat betapa genius nya aku, dan Voila, Sasuke-sama terbangun dengan muka merah karena marah. Sementara aku, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku selanjutnya.

Karma.

Orang-orang menagtakannya begitu. Karena cara membangunkan Sasuke-sama yang begitu genius dan ku bangga-banggakan, Sasuke-sama mulai menunjukkan pembalasan dendamnya dengan membuat aku kelabakan. Contohnya saja saat aku sudah selesai menyiapkan air mandi untuk Sasuke-sama, yang sudah ku periksa bahwa itu merupakan air hangat yang pas tapi Sasuke-sama mengatakan bahwa air itu terlalu panas dan saat aku akan memerikanya dia mendorongku kedalam bak mandi full air es. Dan kalian tau kelanjutannya. Itu saat pagi hari, Makan siang, aku sebagai maid pribadi Sasuke-sama harus menemaninya makan, menuangkan minuman, dan lain-lain. Dan pembalasan kedua dari Sasuke-sama pun terjadi lagi. Saat itu aku menuangkan air putih untuk minuman sasuke-sama, dan dia malah menuangkan seluruh air putih tersebut ke kepalaku. Omg. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya bolak-balik. Tarik napas hembuskan, tarik napas hembuskan. Kulakukan itu beberapa kali untuk membuatku tenang.

Hidup terpisah dari kedua orang tua memang sulit, tapi hidup didunia yang sesungguhnya lebih sulit. Itulah sebuah kesimpulan yang kudapat selama berada dijepang satu tahun terakhir. Aku harus mempertahankan pekerjaan ku sebagai maid pribadi Uchiha Sasuke-sama, itulah yang selalu kupikirkan. Bukan hanya gajinya yang besar tapi juga tempat tinggal serta makanan yang enak juga menjadi alasan aku ingin mempertahankan pejerjaanku ini. Hari-hari dengan sikap sasuke-sama yang Out of Uchiha sudah biasa ku hadapi dan malah kami sering beradu kata-kata. Yah, meski ujung-ujungnya aku selalu mengalah sih. Tapi meski aku tidak mengalah, Sasuke-sama tetap pemenangnya. Ah, aku seorang haruno sakura dikalahkan dalam adu kata-kata itu merupakan hal yang langka. Aku benar-benar mengakuinya bahwa kata-kata seorang Uchiha itu sangat pedas. Jangan lawan seorang Uchiha teman, itu salah satu saranku.

Sudah 5 bulan lebih aku menjadi maid sasuke-sama, yang konon katanya merupakan rekor terlama dari 15 orang maid sebelumku. Aku cukup merasa bangga dengan itu.

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuki sasuke-sama tapi dia memindahkan ku ke Universitas S agar sama dengan dia, Univ. S merupakan salah satu Universitas terbaik di Negeri ini, dan lebih ajaibnya lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mengulang dari Semester awal. Uchiha memang hebat, aku mengakuinya. Karena aku juga cukup pintar jadi aku bisa-bisa saja mengikuti pembelajaran di Univ. S ini dengan jurusanku yang masih sama yaitu Akuntansi. Yup, benar sekali, aku sekarang adalah mahasiswa Univ. S Fakultas Ekonomi dan jurusan Akuntansi dan aku lupa mengatakannya bahwa Sasuke-sama merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen, lagi dan lagi aku harus berada dilingkungan yang sama dengannya.

Ini cukup membuatku down.

Sebelum dipindahkan ke Univ. ini aku membuat beberapa perjanjian dengan Sasuke sama yaitu aku harus tetap menjadi maidnya selama di kampus hanya saja dalam keadaan normal tidak seperti dirumah dan aku menyanggupinya. Selain itu aku juga mengajukan kepada sasuke-sama agar jangan memberitahukan status maidku kepada siapapun, dan dia juga menyanggupinya tapi dia mengatakan hal aneh yang tidak aku mengerti yaitu _"jika kau berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, maka kau mati"_. Itu cukup menakutkan, tapi siapa peduli yang penting aku bisa dapat Ijazah disini dan tidak akan kesulitan mencari kerja nantinya.

Dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang perpustakaan Fakultas Ekonomi atau Fekon kami biasa menyingkatnya merupakan tempat favorite ku untuk bersantai sambil mengerjakan tugas dan lain sebagainya. Bukan hanya karena sepi tempat ini juga sangat sejuk dan aku menyukainya. Hari-hari senggang kuliahku ku habiskan disini. Dan disinilah pertemuan ku sengan seorang Senpai yang sangat baik dan ramah. Uzumaki Naruto-senpai.

Naruto-senpai secara keseluruhan cukup menarik, rambut pirangnya, mata birunya dan kulit tannya. Naruto-senpai merupakan blesteran.

Kadang-kadang aku menghabiskan waktuku bercanda dengan Naruto-senpai di tempat favorite ku ini. Naruto-senpai orangnya agak hentai, dia terlalu umm berani, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia memelukku biasa, meski agak luar biasa. Dan sejenisnya. Semenjak itulah, sikap Sasuke-sama sedikit berubah. Misalkan saja dia pernah memarahiku dan menginjak tangan ku hingga berdarah diatas pecahan kaca hanya karena aku memecahkan sebuah gelas padahal kan waktu itu bukan salahku karena sasuke-sama lah yang tidak menerima gelasnya setelah ku berikan.

Dia. Sasuke-sama membentakku tentunya, aku tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa dia sangat marah, aku bahkan tidak merasa berbuat sedikit kesalahanpun. Karena terkejut dibentak aku tanpa sengaja menangis, dan setelah itu sasuke-sama berhenti marah dan keluar. Aku bersyukur dia masih punya sikap baik.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku dan Naru-senpai. Aku memutuskan memanggilnya begitu. Duduk dan berbincang-bincang ditempat biasa. Setelah jam kuliah ku berakhir, aku kembali ke mension keluarga Uchiha tentunya untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Tapi, sasuke-sama berbeda, dia kelihatan marah. Benar-benar marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimasukkan nya kemulut ku dan memaksaku menelannya.

Perangsang.

Aku pikir itu adalah perangsang, tubuhku menjadi gerah, Tuhan aku mohon hentikan penderitaan ini. Sementara aku bergerak tidak karuan, Sasuke-sama hanya melihati ku dari sofa diujung tempat tidur. Aku bahkan setengah sadar dengan yang terjadi kini. Aku dan sasuke-sama ditempat tidur dengan tidak ada satu helai benangpun menutupi tubuh kami.

Aku benar-benar kacau, hilang kendali, dan menginginkan lebih. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat lagi kenapa sasuke-sama melakukan ini padaku.

Sehari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi. Aku berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apapun, begitu pula sasuke-sama. Tapi terntunya aku tidak bisa berkata seolah aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku sangat membencinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bener-benar membencinya.

Hari berikutnya aku duduk kembali dibawah pohon favorite ku. Hari ini aku janjian dengan Naru-senpai, ada hal yang ingin ku minta tolong padanya. Yaitu mencari pekerjaan. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa mencari sendiri, aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi tidak satupun diterima. Itulah sebabnya aku minta tolong pada senpai. Aku tidak tahu apakan aku memang tidak ahli dalam menyembunyikan keadaanku atau apa. Naru-senpai menemukannya. Menemukan bekas gigitan yang membiru dileherku. Tentunya dia bertanya-tanya dan sedikit memaksaku untuk bercerita. Tentunya aku tidak akan mengatakannya, meskipun aku mengatakannya itu tidak akan membantu apapun atau begitulah pemikiranku.

Naru-senpai mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki toko roti yang cukup besar dan kebetulan managernya tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik ditoko itu jadi dia akan menempatkan ku di toko tersebut untuk mengelolanya, serta sebuat _apato_ yang cukup luas di lantai 2 gedung tersebut.

Senang. Bahagia. Luar biasa. Itu adalah semua perasaanku saat aku mendengar penjelasan dari Naru-senpai. Dan tentunya aku berterima kasih dan memeluk Naru-senpai secara tidak sadar.

Setelah Naru-senpai pergi, aku pun melanjutkan tugas kuliahku yang sempat tertunda. Sejak kejadian mengerikan itu, aku mengalami kesulitan tidur, ditambah pekerjaan maid dan homework aku bener-benar terjaga semalaman.

Swussshh…

Angin siang berhembus, akupun terlelap.

Saat terbangun aku sudah terbaring dirumput dengan tas yang menjadi bantalku. Seingatku sebelumnya aku tertidur bersandar pada pohon. _Mungkinkah ini Dia._ Mataku langsung mengarah pada jendela perpuskataan.

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan lebih aku belajar di Univ. S dan selama 2 bulan itu juga aku merasakannya. Kehadiran orang itu. Orang yang selalu memperharikan ku dari balik jendela perpustakaaan. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Ini sebuah kemajuan, setelah memperhatikan ku selama 2 bulan dia keluar dan menemuiku, meski saat aku tidur. Aku berpikir orang itu pasti seorang pengecut dengan ciri-ciri memakai kaca mata tebal, culun, yang sukanya membaca diperpustakaan. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak mau menemuiku. _Mungkin._

Setelah merapikan tas dan barang bawaan aku pun beranjak pergi.

Sasuke-sama seperti itu lagi, dengan tatapan marahnya. Dia melakukan nya lagi. Meski kali ini tanpa memakai obat. Tuhan, kenapa semuanya jadi begini.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi. Berhenti dari pekerjaan ku di mension Uchiha. Dan memulai pekerjaan ku di toko roti. Aku tidak ingin keluar dari Univ. S, merupakan suatu keajaiban aku bisa masuk kesini meski, keajaiban itu sendiri dibuat oleh orang itu. Orang yang tidak ingin ku ingat lagi.

Aku tidak berpikir ini adalah keberuntungan karena aku tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun di kampus. Tapi aku mensyukurinya.

Hari-hari berganti, tapi orang itu masih disitu, diibalik jendela perpustakaan. Dan saat aku jatuh tertidur dia pasti akan menghampiriku. Saat aku terbangun dia pasti sudah pergi. Benar-benar orang yang misterius.

Kali ini bukan hanya di jendela perustakaan, tapi juga mobil itu. Mobil itu selalu dating tepat saat aku pulang kuliah dan memulai pekerjaan ku di Toko. Selama 2 minggu terakhir mobil itu terparkir disitu ditempat yang selalu sama tanpa ada 1 orangpun yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mobil itu parkir tepat didepan Toko. Aku merasakannya lagi. _Kehadiran orang itu_.

Tahun berganti, kini aku sudah menyelesaikan Ujian Akhir ku sebagai mahasiswa S-1. Dalam beberapa hari lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkan jepang. Aku berpikir apakah orang itu akan muncul? Apa dia akhirnya akan menunjukkan dirinya setelah selama hamper 2 tahun mengawasi dan menemuiku saat aku tertidur. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya, mengetahui siapa dia. Itulah sebabnya aku melakukan ini. Pura-pura tertidur.

Dia datang. Dia datang. Dia duduk disampingku, sekarang dia memindahkan kepalaku kebahunya. Bahunya lebar. Dan bau ini, aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi apa? Siapa?. Sepertinya dia menyadarinya, bahwa aku pura-pura tertidur. Karena takut identitasnya terbongkar dia beranjak pergi. Aku sempat menarik tangannya. Dan aku bertanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup, aku masing menghormati dia yang belum ingin aku mengenalnya. Aku bertanya _apakah kau belum mau memperkenalkan dirimu padaku setelah 2 tahun ini?_. Aku menunggu, tanpa menjawab sedikitpun dia menarik tangannya. Dan melangkah pergi. Aku hanya sempat melihat siluet tubuh tinggi tegap nya. Mungkin sedikit kurus untuk lelaki setinggi dia.

Aku tidak menyerah. Besok nya kulakukan lagi.

Dia datang. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya lagi. _Ehm._ Dia bersuara. Aku berisik dalam hati apakan dia akan mengatakannya. Apa dia akan mengungkapkannya.

 _Kau tidak seharusnya menyadari keberadaanku dan membiarkanku setelahnya._ Tunggu. Suara ini. _Karena aku tau kau pasti akan menyesal._ Suara ini adalah, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengeratkan tangan ku. _Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku benar-benar merasa berutung. Aku memilikinya, kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta. Kami para Uchiha sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Dan bila kami mencintai seseorang maka kami akan menggilainya. Aku menggilaimu. Itulah kenapa. Padahal aku sudah diperingatkan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya, saat kau dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Aku seperti terbakar. Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahuinya. Bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun._

Dia beranjak pergi. Aku tetap menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Meski tanganku sampai memutuh karena terlalu erat ku genggang. Inilah kenapa. Semuanya jelas sekarang. Bau yang familiar itu. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya dimanapun di kampus. Akhirnya potongan tersatukan. Kenapa dia sangat marah hingga menginjak tanganku diatas pecahan kaca. _Karena saat itu Naru-senpai mencium dan menggandeng tanganku_. Kenapa dia sampai memaksakan obat itu. _Karena hari itu Naru-senpai menciumku_. Aku mengingatnya dia mengatakannya berkali-kali. _Mine._ Dan yang terakhir. _Karena aku berpelukan dengan Naru-senpai_.

Dia melakukannya atas alasan yang konyol. _Hahahaha_. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Harusnya dia mengatakannya langsung. Semua tidak akan jadi begini. Karena. Karena.

Aku juga menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyukai orang yang yang selalu memperhatikanku lewat jendela kaca itu. Lewat kaca mobil itu. Aku menyukai mereka berdua.

Semuanya terlambat. Semenjak aku pergi dari mension Uchiha, Sasuke bener-benar tertekan. Mereka mengatakannya dia beruntung karena tidak menjadi gila. Tapi teralu lama seperti itu juga tidak baik. Dia menjadi kurus dan pucat. 2 tahun menderita seperti itu, dia akhirnya menutup matanya pada tanggal 28 Mei.

Aku belum sempat mengatakannya, mengatakan aku memaafkanmu, mengatakan aku mencintaimu.

Dia adalah sebuah keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupku. _Aishiteru_.


End file.
